The assassin of the straw hats
by Bowl of troubles
Summary: Naruto is banished to an island in the grand line where he meet's luffy and the other straw hats and joins the straw hats as assassin after skypiea before water 7 when i get to the time skip this well end co author gamelover41592 im putting this on hold i am open to offers for adoption
1. Chapter 1

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx authors note xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

'Speech,'

 **'Demon speech** _ **,'**_

 _'Thoughts,'_

 ** _' DemonThought's,'_**

I don't own one-piece or Naruto if I did kerani would of died instead of asuma.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx story xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Naruto was sitting in a cell under the Hokage tower. He was began charged with attacking a Noble as well as under the was still out from when Naruto brought him back from the valley of the end(1).

Naruto had been locked up since he woke up. There was also seals covering his body some restricting his movements and keeping him from speaking.

But the worst part was that his friends Visits got that title. Now not all were bad like Lee and Guy's visit they had come and gave him a pep talk or Hinata and Neji's visit, Hinata healed him and Neji told him what was going on outside. But then their was the others ino had come and put a seal on him that kept him from sleeping he hadn't slept in a week and any sleep he did get was plagued with nightmares, kiba had come and beat him into a bloody mess, then their was Sakura she had called him a traitor and proceeded to force him to horrible things to him and then had told the Hokage he had raped her, but by far the worst was kurani the genjutsu misstris

Had full blond torched him she had used genjutsu to make him relive his worst moments(2) and then after that was no longer causing him pain she made him experience waterboarding for a full day. But one good thing came out of this he and kurama came to agreement karuma got access to Naruto's senses and Naruto gait as much chakra as he could handle which was currently 2 tail's worth.

'Oy demon you have visitors,' the ANBU guard yelled.

 _'I don't think I can take Much more of this kurama(3),'_ Naruto thought.

 _ **'Don't worry kit the as next two aren't going to hurt you,'** _ kurama explained.

'Naruto what happened to you,' a shocked Tsunade asked.

'Oh a few of my friends came for a visit,' naruto said adding venom to friends.

'Naruto I'm sorry I… I didn't know they would do this, if I did I would of never let them come,' Tsunade choked out.

'I know but why are you hear it's not just to say hi or else you would of been here a month or two ago,' Naruto responded.

'Naruto where Sor,' just tell me why you're here,' Naruto said cutting off Jiraiya.

'Uzumaki. you are going to be banished in one week's time until then you will be allowed to be out in the village to complete any unfinished business with an ANBU guard following you and your chakra sealed,' An unknown voice came from an old crippled man who just entered the cell.

 _ **'Be carefull kit I didn't even sense him,'**_ kurama thought to Naruto.

'I know Gramp's told me that when I was a kid,'(4) Naruto responded.

'Danzo I told you I would handle this,' Tsunade yelled at the cripple.

'Yes but the council found it best for me to make sure this was done without hesitation,'Danzo responded.

'So I'm being banished OK,' Naruto said with a little bit of relief.

'You're OK with being banished never seeing your friends again never having a chance to achieve your dream,'Jiraiya asked.

'Yeah in all honesty I have already came to terms with being executed so banishment sounds amazing compared to death,'Naruto Laughed.

'Naruto how can you be nonchalant about this,'Jiraiya asked.

I told you I've accepted this after what my friends have done to me in here I want to leave,' naruto explained.

'You may leave now Mr Uzumaki,' Danzo told the young blond.

As naruto got his clothes back and changed he hesitated when he got to the first's necklace. He didn't know if he should take it or not.

 _ **'Take it if you lose control it can restrain you,(5)'**_ kurama told him.

'Thanks kurama,' Naruto responded.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx authors note xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

1: see failed chapter 1

2: mostly villager attacks and his time with sakura PS I hate Kurenai I don't even know why

3: He can talk freely to karuma was also a part of the deal

4: he met Danzo when he was a kid and the third told him to avoid him

5: if Naruto loses control he goes into the same rampage but karuma can't take control.


	2. Chapter 2

'Speech,'

 **'Demon speech,'**

 _'Thoughts,'_

 _ **' DemonThought's,'**_

 **/Sound affects/**

I don't own one-piece or Naruto if I did kerani would of died instead of asuma.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Day Two of seven team 7 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Naruto was pounding on Kakashi's door to try and talk to him but he wasn't answering so Naruto decided to pick the Lock. Once inside Naruto saw that the apartment was a total mess there was old take out boxes and sake bottle's every where most of witch was moldy. After some looking he found Kakashi on the couch asleep.

After trying to wake him up with little success Naruto dicidid to go and make some coffee. Whale making coffee Naruto noticed that Kakashi had a spare pot this gave him an idea.

After the coffee was done Naruto took a mug of coffee and a coffee pot full of ice cold water.

 **/Splosh/**

'What the hell,' Kakashi yelled falling of the coach.

'Calm down sensei I couldn't wake you up so I poured the water on you,' Naruto explained.

'Oh OK why are you here,' Kakashi said reaching for a sake bottle.

'I'm here help you get you out of this funk so come on I have something to show you,'Naruto said pretty much dragging Kakashi outside.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx training ground 7 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

'Sensei I've always had problems with the villagers the first place I ever felt accepted was on as your student but that was never real sakura never accepted me she hated me and sasuke treated me as nothing more than a means to the end, so what I'm saying is you are one of the few people who was ever my friend, I know you've lost a lot of friends most are on this monument and that now you're losing some of the first people you opened up to in years but please don't let that stop you from opening up to other people,'Naruto Said taking a letter out of his pocket.

'This letter contains everything I want to say to you but please don't open it till after I leave,' Naruto said handing giving Kakashi the note.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Sakura/ Sasuke xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sakura was on her way to Sasuke's hospital room when she saw Naruto head Into the room. Sakura went to get a nurse when they got their Naruto was Putting a box on the table with all the other get well presents.

'Hello Sakura,' Naruto said his face empty of emotion.

'What are you doing here demon,'Sakura asked.

'I'm visiting a friend,'Naruto responded.

'Nurse kick this monster out he's the one who put sasuke in hear,' Sakura screeched.

'Is that true Naruto,' the nurse asked.

'Yes miss kotetsu it was a mission,'Naruto explained.

'Well if it was a mission no one can blame you,' miss kotetsu said.

'What but this demon doesn't even deserve to live after what he did to Sasuke let alone visit

him,' Sakura yelled.

'I'm sorry miss Haruno but if you don't quiet down I'm going to have to asks you to leave,' miss kotetsu said.

'What ask Me to leave but the demon's the problem,' Sakura screamed.

At this point a small group out side the room had formed including two security guards who forced Sakura out of the hospital.

miss Kotetsu checked on Sasuke naruto was left in a room with the unconscious Raven.

'I know you probably can't Hear me but I just wanted say you that you are my closest friend and that even though I may never see you again I truly hope this is not good by,' Naruto said leaving a letter on the gift he brought with him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx haruno household xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sakura had just returned home from the hospital and was complaining two her mother about what happened when her father got home.

'Dad you won't believe what happened,'Sakura yelled to her father.

'I already know I've been trailing Naruto today,' Kizashi explained.

'Oh good so lady Tsunade knows Naruto escaped and probably already has him in custody,' mebuki said.

'No Naruto has been freed from imprisonment and has the next five days to settle all of his affairs and is being banished, but that's not the point Sakura you handled yourself was disgraceful all Naruto did was go and say goodbye to his friend,' the elderly ninja explained.

'But daddy that demon hurt my Sasuke,' Sakura whined.

'I don't care you're grounded for two months,' Kizashi ordered.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Day 3 of seven friends xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Naruto was outside the academy waiting for the classes to let out

 **/BRINGGGGGGGGGGGGGG/**

Once the class let out and iruka had left his desk Naruto snuck in and placed his headband on the desk as well two envelopes on the desk as well as a note saying not to open it until the day after he was banished.

 _ **'kit you really care about iruka don't you if you can't even look him in the eye, but I still don't understand why you can't do it with the shrimp,' Kurama thought to Naruto.**_

 _'I can't help but see Gramp's when I look at him I'm afraid if I try to talk to him I'm going to tell him the truth,' Naruto replied._

 _ **'You sure you want to do this it's one thing to be banished but one day you may be able to return you sure you want to leave for good never see your friend's,' Kurama asked.**_

 _'Yes I can't take it any more this village took everything from me evin my dream but it also inspired my new dream one day I'm going to be free, free from the hate I've had to give thru my entire life,' Naruto answered the demon._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx under the village xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

'Lord Danzo I have the new report,' a ROOT member said taking out some papers.

'Anything special' Danzo asked.

'Yes the letters the jinchuuriki have been handing out have a blood seal on them so only their intended targets can read them,'the ANBU explained.

'Hum keep following him and send a message to the man we have in four cape's that he is to capture the boy,' Danzo ordered.


	3. Chapter 3

'Speech,'

 **'Demon speech,'**

 _'Thoughts,'_

 _ **' DemonThought's,'**_

 **/Sound affects/**

I don't own one-piece or Naruto if I did kerani would of died instead of asuma.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Day Four of seven team 9 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Naruto had just finished a training session with with team 10 and was talking with them.

'Naruto I did not think you would so willingly go along with the banishment,' Naji said

'Yeah well I don't think of it as banishment I think of it as a chance at a new life a new dream,' Naruto explained.

'Oh what is this new dream Naruto,' Tenten asked.

'To finally be free free from the chains that held me down my whole life,'Naruto answered

'What chains are those,' guy asked.

'Can we stop talking about it I want my last few days to be happy not to focused the negative,'Naruto said avoiding the question.

'Oh come on you can't say something like that and not tell us,' Ten Ten complained.

'Yes Naruto it is most Unyouthful to keep secrets,' Lee exclaimed.

'Lee Tenten that is enough it is in his right not to tell us,' Guy said doing his good guy pose.

'I'm sorry sensei,'

'It's OK Lee,'

Guy sensei

Lee

Guy sensei

Lee

Guy sensei

Lee

Guy sensei

Lee

Guy sensei

Lee

Guy sensei

The two spandex clad ninja in braced a genjutsu activated making the three others see a sunset behind the two.

 _ **'Gah that is the most hideous thing I've ever seen,'** _ kurama said gaging.

 _'I thought you said you could break any genjutsu,'_ Naruto yelled at the demon.

 _ **'I thought I could just give them the damn letters and get the hell out of here,'**_ Kurama yelled.

'Anyways I have theas for you but don't open them until after I'm banished OK,' naruto said handing out the envelopes.

'Yes Naruto I will not open this letter until after you have been banished,' Guy exclaimed out.

'Neither will I guy sensei,' Lee said turning to the older man,

Lee

Guy sensei

Lee

Guy sens.

At this point Naruto disappeared leaving neji and Tenten to witness the horrifying genjutsu.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Day five of seven team 10 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Naruto had just lost a match of shogi to shikamaru and was about to give the three male ninja their letters when ino arrived.

'What is that demon doing here,'into yelled once she saw Naruto.

'I was just dropping off these letters to your team,' Naruto said showing ino the letters.

Ino grabbed the letters and ripped them to shreds. The shreds then caught fire leaving not even ash left.

'What the hell you tried to give them booms,' int shouted.

'No that was a blood seal in case someone elts tried to open them luckily I have spares,' Naruto said giving out the other letters.

'Now then I have to get going so don't read them till after I've been banished OK,' Naruto said leaving the training ground's.

'Good that demon's gone now get rid of those letters and we can get to training,'ino said looking to her team's angered faces.

'Ino that is too far Naruto has to be going threw hell right now and you are treating him like a monster,' Asuma yelled at his student.

'Yeah Naruto has done nothing to you why the hell would you try and destroy what will probably be the last word's he would ever say to us and you tried to destroy them,' choji added.

'What a drag maybe you should just go home,' Shikamaru said pointing in the opposite direction Naruto left.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx under the village xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

'Lord Danzo the new report on the jinjuriki has come in,' A ROOT member said holding the report.

'Anything important,' Danzo asked.

'No nothing he seems to just be saying goodbye to his friend's,'

'hum any word from the agent in four capes,' Danzo asked.

'Yes he is ready to apprehend the boy as soon as he gets there,' the ROOT said giving Danzo the letter from their agent.


	4. Chapter 4

'Speech,'

'Demon speech,'

'Thoughts,'

' DemonThought's,'

/Sound affects/

I don't own one-piece or Naruto if I did kerani would of died instead of asuma.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Day six of seven Hinata xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Naruto was at the hyuuga compound with his letter for Hinata when a member of the clan came up to him and told him Hiashi wanted to talk to him.

'Naruto may I ask why are you here,' Hiashi asked.

'To drop of this letter for Hinata,' Naruto said showing the clan head the letter.

'Tell me what is in that letter,' hiashi asked

'Well you see it's only for Hinata and it has a blood seal on it so even I can't open it,' Naruto explained hoping to get out of this conversation.

'Hum I see did you know that you need a entirely different kind of seal to protect against the Byakugan,' activating his Byakugan Hiashi read the letter a small smile on his face as he did.

'Is what's written on letter true,' the man asked.

'Yes it is every word,' Naruto answered.

'I will let you give my daughter this letter but you have to make this day the beast day of her life is that understood,' Hiashi ordered.

'Ye yes sir,' Naruto said on his way out.

Naruto had found Hinata In the garden after he explained that he was going to take her on a day long date. At that she fainted.

Once Naruto had woke her up they went to ichiraku Ramen for lunch. Naruto ate a total of 36 bowls breaking the previous record of 35, Hinata then broke that record at 46. Hinata was embarrassed but Naruto complimented that saying that he loved a women who had a bigger stomach.

After that they went to the park and just wandered for hours it was turning out to be a wonderful day until they came across Sakura.

'NARUTO where get your ass over heard so I can beat it into the ground,' she screeched.

'Oh crap we have to leave my chakras sealed shell seriously hurt you,' Naruto said turning to Hinata.

'No I have been eating to long to have this day ruined by that pink banshee,' Hinata said stepping forward and hiring her in the stomach with an air palm sending her flying.

'Wow Hinata that was amazing,' Naruto said giving the shy girl a hug.

After that they went to a restraint for dinner. After Naruto took Hinata home.

'Hinata this letter has everything I want to say to you and all I ask is that you don't open it till after I'm gone,' Naruto said handing over the letter.

'Thank you Naruto I promise I won't,' Hinata said holding the letter against her chest.

After Hinata was inside she looked at the letter she honestly didn't know if she could wait she knew that naruto would be banished tomorrow but could she water that long without knowing what Naruto thought about her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx under the village xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

'Lord Danz… yes yes I know why you're here just tell me is their anything new to report,'

Danzo interrupted the ROOT.

'Yes Lord danzo the Byakugan can see threw the envelops the the jinjuriki has been handing out but… we were unable to obtain a copy of a letter,' the ROOT explained.

'So nothing new,fine get out of here,' Danzo ordered.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hay just a heads up I'm going to go on break for the next week.


	5. Chapter 5

'Speech,'

 **'Demon speech,'**

'Thoughts,'

 _ **' DemonThought's,'**_

 **/Sound affects/**

I don't own one-piece or Naruto if I did kerani would of died instead of asuma.

Naruto was in Tsunade's office waiting for the people who had been asked to come and see him off. So far Tsunade, Jiraiya, Shikamaru, Choji, Asuma team 9 and Hinata where their whale Kakashi was late.

'Come on even when his student is about to be banished he's late,' Tsunade roared.

'Calm down granny I'm sure he'll be here,' Naruto said attempting to calm down the kage.

'Yo sorry I'm late I had to get the last bit of sake out of my system,' Kakashi said entering the room via the window.

'So shall we get on with the show,' Naruto said his smile never wavering.

The group was silent all the way to the seal that was to send Naruto to four cape's. Once they were their Naruto said his final goodbye's.

'You now I have come to peace with leaving everyone but you you I'm having trouble with, if it wasn't for you I would of died in that hell hole of a dungeon, but I still don't know that much about you so what I'm saying is out of everyone here I wish I got to know you better,' he said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

'Shikamaru choji you two where some of the first people to treat me like I wasn't a freak and I will always be grateful for that,' Naruto said getting a bearhug from Choji.

'Asuma I honestly know very little about you but if you're anything like your dad I know you deserve my respect,' Naruto said giving Asuma a small bow.

'Neji you better not give back into that same fate crap again got that,'Naruto said with a smirk.

'Tenten you always put way too much effort behind what you're doing and that trips you up so I think I'll keep this short and sweet you need to relaxe about stoff or elets you're going to lose track of what's important,' Naruto said giving her one of his famous fox grins.

'Guy, Lee never change you two are awesome even if you act a little wired,'Naruto said causing the two spandex clad ninja to burst into tears.

'Kakashi thank you for sobering up and coming, you are like a older brother to me and I felt horrible knowing I was causing you pain, just please remember this isn't your fault,' Naruto said giving the cyclops a hug.

'Granny, pervy sage you two are the closest thing I have two family and I will always see you in that way I know you did every thing you could to keep this from happening so don't think of this as a lose but a chance at another adventure,' Naruto said pulling the two sannin into a hug.

'I feel like I'm forgetting someone,'Naruto said scratching his head.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx across the village xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **/Achoo/**

'yo Shino you OK,' kiba asked.

'Yeah someone must be thinking about me,' Shino answered.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx back in the sealing chamber xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

'Guess not,' Naruto said deciding it was not worth it.

Naruto was ready to go and the sealing was about to send him to four cape's. As he looked at his friend's he decided he had made the right decision he didn't want the hatred he had lived in to seep over to them.

And he was gone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx under the village xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

'Lord Danzo the jinchuuriki has been banished,' an ANBU reported.

'Good now we can stop poisoning the uchiha and abduct the jinchuuriki,' Danzo explained his plan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

so i have to write the net few chapters on my phone sooooo even more shit spelling and grammar yay

ok so first shout outs

tai takamaru: pleas share them with me im open to sugsetions

crazyman90: yes thank u for your help

thor9: hahahahahahaha no but i will give him an epic ability the straw hats could use some one who is more destructive then a buster call **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**


	6. Chapter 6

'Speech,'

 **'Demon speech,'**

'Thoughts,'

 _ **' DemonThought's,'**_

 **/Sound affects/**

I don't own one-piece or Naruto if I did kerani would of died instead of asuma.

It had been 1 year since naruto had been banished and much had changed. in the letter naruto had given to tsunade there was a seal that contains enough information to put many of the civilian council in prison.

Hinata had become tsunade's student and made jounin she has also become alot more confident.

Sasuke had woke up a day after naruto had been banished and do to the grief he felt of being the cause of naruto's banishment had unlocked the mangekyo sharingan. He had also made jounin.

Sakura had been training with kurenai and had made chunin she had been shunned by the rest of the konoha 12 since naruto's banishment

Kiba had made amends with the other konoha 12. As it turned out kurenai had told him to beat naruto and had manipulated kiba telling him naruto had tried to kill sasuke.

Ino had made chunin and was well on her way to becoming the clan head of the yamanaka clan she had also made amends with the konoha 12 by admitting how she treated naruto .

Choji and shikamaru where both the same other than the they had both been promoted.

Team 9 was pretty much the same other then tenten and lee making chunin and neji making jonin.

Irukea has been promoted to jounin and was the jounin sensei of the new team 8(1) that consisted of hanabi hyuga munku inuzuka and tsuki nara(2).

Konohamaru had made genin with the rest of the Konohamaru corps.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx naruto xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto had meat a group of uzumaki that lived on four capes island(3). the oldest was mizum at 100 years old but he looked 60 an elderly man that was a blacksmith that was teaching naruto the uzumaki art of smithing.

Then there was his daughter lke she was a 70 year old woman who looked to be about 40 years old she was a seamstress and was teaching naruto the uzumaki art of sealing and the how to infuse seals into clothes and weapons

The last member of the uzumaki clan on the island was so he was 30 but looked about 15 he was learning the uzumaki arts with Naruto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ok i am writing this on my phone so this will be a little worse than usual so yha ay ways next chapter may be a bit longer than usual

1: iruka deservs a promation

2: so munku& tsukki are kiba and shikamarus cousins respectivly

3:wait till you see what i have pland 2 words rogers assassin mruhahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahah


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own one-piece or Naruto if I did kerani would of died instead of asuma.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx story xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The straw hats had just landed on an island called four cape's. it was a relatively small island that had four cape's facing east west north south on top of the water in each cape was a town built on a dock. The straw hats were currently wandering north Town (1) doing different things Nami and Usopp were shopping, Zoro was lost, Sanji was getting supplies Chopper and Robin were in a bookstore and luffy was in a restaurant demanding meet.

'Give me Meet Meet Meet Meet Meet I love Meet,' luffy ordered.

'Shesh kid calm down here you go,' the waiter said giving Naruto a plate of ham.

As luffy scarfed down the plate a tall redheaded women sat down next to him.

Hello jikan how are you, the red headed woman asked.

/Munch munch munch munch munch/

'Oh i'm fine just enjoying my work how are you,' the tall chef answered

/Munch munch munch munch/

'One second jikan, um excuse me young man what is your name,' the uzumaki asked

'Oh I'm monkey. and I'm going to be king of the pirates,' luffy replied.

'Wait monkey. my do you know red hair shanks,' the women asked.

'Yahe why,' luffy asked

'Heshesheshesh he's my my litlle brother this is his home island,'she answered.

What wow you have to tell me how he became a pirate,' luffy demanded.

Oh well it all started 25 years ago with my great grandfather Arashi.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx with usopp and nami xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

'Oh look at all the weapon shops that one is selling a Gatling gun,'Usopp said pointing to a small weapons shop.

'Yah we can look at weapons later but I need to get new clothes,'Nami responded.

'Oh come on you have enough clothes we need weapons,' Usopp complained.

'You can never have enough clothes and weapons will just slow us down clothes first,'Nami explained.

'Um I'm sorry I over heard your argument if you want to buy cloths and weapons the best blacksmith is right next to one of the best seamstress it's just over there,' said a elderly woman wearing a kimono made of a fox pelt.

'Oh thank you will go check it out,' Nami responded.

The shops were in fact the same building separated by a thin wall the seamstress's shop was called angels thread it was owned by a young woman with long red hair and emerald eyes named lke, The blacksmith's was called the the Iron Fox owned by an old man named Mizum.

'Oh hello there boy what can I get you,' Danzo asked.

'Um do you have a catalog,'Usopp asked the elderly blacksmith.

'Hear ya go boy I'm willing to haggle for anything not in then sealed section,' Mizum said giving Usopp the catalog.

'What's so special about the seals section,' Usopp asked.

'Oh well the sealed section was made by some of the last surviving members of my clan the uzumaki clan the greatest blacksmiths in the world and sealed weapons have special abilities like the ability to catch on fire or repair itself,' the man explained

'Oh that sounds awesome,' Usopp said flipping to the sealed section.

The sealed section was by far the most expensive but from the looks of some whoever made then was a master blacksmith the thing that caught Usopp's eye was a bow staff that shot compressed air that hit the target at the speed of sound. After some modifications he could make the perfect clima-tact.

'Hay can i get this bow staff,'Usopp asked.

'Yeah one second, did not take you as a staff man i thought you were a sniper,' Mizum comentid.

'I am its for my friend i'm going to modify t so she can have a weapon,' Usopp explained.

'Oh i'm sorry kid but you won't be able to modify it you see the seals that give its power is in made from the molecules once a sealed weapon is made it can not be changed', Mizum explained.

'Oh well do you take commissions,' Usopp asked.

'No but my nephew Naruto might if you ask nicely he is currently working at angles threads,' Mizum expand.

'Thanks old man,' Usopp said heading to angles threads.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx meanwhile with Nami xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

'How much for all of these,'nami asked the blond boy.

'80000 bari,' Naruto answered.

'What thats highway robbery,' Nami yelleld.

'Let me guess you've never heard of the uzumaki have you,' Naruto asked.

'No what does that have with… what the hell are you doing,' nami screamed as Naruto had just set the clothes on fire.

'The reason these cloths are so expensive is there completely indestructible,' he explained pouring a bucket of water on to the unharmed clothes.

'Deal,' Nami said giving the boy the money.

'Um hello your uncle said you may be able to help me,' Usopp said entering the store

'Well what do you want,' Naruto asked.

Usopp explained the idea behind clima-tact naruto was intrigued by i and the two cept going back and forth with ideas until Usopp asked if they could go and make it.

'Once my aunt gets here ill ask if i can go to the forge and we can get to work,' Naruto explained.

'yes shanks was a part of roger's crew so was my grandad,' Ike explained to luffy who had followed her around all day.

'Hay aunty Ike can i do and help this guy with a weapon he's building,' Naruto asked.

'Oh sure go on just take this annoying kid with you,' she said pointing to luffy.

'What did you do luffy,' Nami asked.

'Nothing,' luffy answered.

'The kid hasn't stopped asking about my brother since i told him shanks,' Ike explained.

'Come on luffy where going back to the marry,' Nami said grabbing the rubber boy.

'But i have more questions,' luffy shouted being dragged out of the store.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx in the hidden leaf xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Tsunade stood in front of three jonin and explained their mission.

'Your mission is to go to four capes and find Naruto uzumaki and return him to the village alive,

You three have been chosen do to the fact that you all have past experience with Naruto.

'Um lady hokage how do you know that he is still there,' one of the ninja asked.

We have an informant in four capes that is feeding us information on criminals we send thaer sadly when he Tried to bring Naruto back he was permanently crippled by Naruto,' Tsunade answered.

'Now get ready you will be transported there in one week,'Tsunade answered.

'Um why one week,' another of the ninja asked.

'The island has a special magnetic signal that makes it take a week to look on to,' Tsunade explained.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

guess who is going on the Naruto rescue mission and get a surprise

gamelover41592 i hate her because she is so bland i mean look at any other character in naruto and they are at least interesting on their own but all of her character comes from others

And to those who keep asking me about naruto's power just wate it will be revealed oda didn't tell us about gear 4 in the first chapter did he no now de patient

longist chapter


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own one-piece or Naruto if I did kerani would of died instead of asuma.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto and Usopp had been in the forge for since yesterday without leaving and Nami had decided to check on them.

'This is geanis but i have a better idea,' Naruto said take out his notepad and jotted down a seal and put it against the table activating it causing what looked like a serpent to explode out of it.

'Amazing but what do we call it,' Usopp asked.

'Serpent star,'Naruto suggested.

'Hm no that doesn't sound write this is supposed to intimidate them it needs to be something more intimidating what do you think about sea king star,'Usopp countered.

'Oh i like it i can alter the seal to make it a crimson color to look like it's made of blood,' naruto added.

'Hey i brought you food,' Nami said holding up to bowls of ramen.

'Thanks nami,' Usopp and naruto said in unison.

'So how's the clima tact going,' Nami asked.

'Oh we finished that yesterday we are working on new stars that last one is a mass of concussive force meant to intimidate and distract,' Naruto explained.

'How did you make it look like a sea king,'Nami asked.

'Oh the seal compresses are and realises it in the shape of a sea king as well as alters the color but it's doesn't have the range my other stars have it more of a last resort but we are working on that,'Usopp explained.

'Oh that sounds cool ill let you get back to work,'nami said leaving to go tell the others about what the two had made.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx next day xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto and Usopp were in the training ground trying out the new stars out. So Zoro and sanji were out there training and decided to watch the tests

Usopp took out the first of the prototypes and aimed it at the training dummy and fired it.

Halfway to the target it explodes in a puff of smoke and 5 windmill shuriken ripping the target to shreds. It had been named windmill shuriken star it worked by using an altered storage seal that once it hits 50mph it unseals.

The next star was the sticky bomb star he fired the star and it stuck to the target and after a few seconds it blew up destroying the target it.

The last star was the sea king star once it was about a foot away it went of sending Naruto and Usopp flying backwards and it didn't make it to the target.

'Damn still cant fix the early activation will need to work on that but can't argue with that power Usopp said looking at the line of destruction where the seeking once was now was a5 foot deep and 6 foot wide ditch ending in a crater of 10 feet by 20 feet

'Wow that's impressive Usopp,' Zoro componentid Usopp.

'Oh that one was naruto's idea,' Usopp explained.

'Hay um zoro right can i look at your swords,' Naruto asked.

'Ok just be careful,' zoro said handing him the 3 blades.

'Hm just as i thought you really damaged the handle of Wado ichimonji I can fix it if you want,'

Naruto offered.

'Oh thank you but why would you offer,' zoro asked.

'Well a skilled blacksmith can tell when a blade has been damaged or if the sword and swordsman has a strong connection,' Naruto explained.

'Well take care of her if she has even 1 scratch that wasn't there before i'm going to kill you,' zoro threatened.

'Trust me i'm an uzumaki,' zoro said with a cocky grin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 5 hours later xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Here you go good as new,' naruto handed the blade to zoro.

Once zoro had inspected the blade he thanked naruto telling him that it was perfect

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

longist chapter


	9. Chapter 9

'Speech,'

'Demon speech,'

'Thoughts,'

' DemonThought's,'

I don't own one-piece or Naruto if I did kerani would of died instead of asuma.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The straw hats and the uzumaki clan had gone to the hot springs on the island. It was at the very center of the island and had water pouring in from 4 directions. It was heated by a small volcano that was under the spring.

'ah this is nice,' robin said slipping into the water.

'Yes this is it's the pride and joy of the island,' Ike explained.

'yo karuma north east corner,' Naruto called out.

After he said that a small red fox kame running out of a bush heading for the door only for Ike to grab its tail the fox started to swear and yell.

'Mom you're hurting naruto can you pass karuma over,' so called over.

'Oh sorry hear he comes,' Ike said throwing the fox over the wall.

'Whats with the fox,' nami asked.

'Oh that's karuma he's naruto's pet fox him and naruto share each others sensei's meaning any tie karuma peeks naruto sees and he tells me but since naruto would get hurt so any time karuma peeks naruto tells me and i throw him over the fence,' Ike explained.

'Oh really how does that work,' robin asked.

'I have know idea,'Ike answered.

'Really and this is just normal for you guys,'nami asked.

'Yep,' Ike said nonchalantly.

'Well why does naruto tell you most men would just take advantage of it,' nami asked.

'Naruto doesn't have a good history with women so he relay doesn't want anyone yo peep on anyone,' Ike explained.

'Oh he seems like a good guy not to lazy not a perv and not an idiot and he's chivalrous,' robin said.

'Hahaha oh he is not normal he is the strongest person on this island right now he could wipe out the island if he wanted to but he just doesn't have something to use pull it out,' Ike explained.

'Really i just can't see it he just looks like a normal kid,'nami stated.

'Looks can be deceiving look at your captain he looks like a normal kid but i can tell he has a lot of power that hasn't been tapped into yet hell if those two were to work together i don't think anyone could handle that,' Ike told the group.

'How do you know this,' Robin asked.

'I've met a lot of powerhouse in my life kid you can tell when someone has a lot of potential,'Ike answered.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Addressing the kurini hate: I do not hate kurenai i am just giving her a character to fit in the story to be sakura's teacher instead of tsunade i just think she is boring as a character


	10. Chapter 10

''Speech,'

 **'Demon speech,'**

'Thoughts,'

 _ **' DemonThought's,'**_

I don't own one-piece or Naruto if I did kerani would of died instead of asuma.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was 6 am and sanji was heading to the kitchen of the uzumaki house to make breakfast for the the straw hats after their visit to hot springs the uzumaki had invited them to stay at their compound.

'Oh good morning sanji what are you doing up,'Naruto asked the chef.

'I was going to make breakfast but i see you have that handled what are you making,' sanji replied.

'Oh the food of the gods ramen,'Naruto explained.

'Ramen for breakfast,'sanji asked.

'Oh yay i forgot most people don't truly understand the beauty of ramen,'Naruto explained.

'Uhhh ok mind if i take a taste,'sanji asked.

'Ok,' naruto said giving sanji a bowl.

Sanji tried the ramen and was shocked it was by far the best ramen he had ever had.

'So how do you like it,' naruto asked.

'This is the best ramen i've ever had,' sanji answered.

'yep i've bean refining this recipe since i was six,' Naruto explained.

'Oh didn't know you liked cooking,' sanji asked.

'Na its just my favorite food,' naruto said putting some chopped veggies in the ramen

From thair sanji and naruto worked together to further refine the recipe.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx next day xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was relaxing on the roof of the uzumaki house looking at the straw hat crew joking around with his family with a small smile.

'Hay Naruto,'Luffy said from behind him.

'what do you want Luffy,' naruto asked.

Over the last week Luffy had asked him a lot of questions.

'I want to know your dream,' Luffy asked.

'I don't have a dream,'Naruto answered.

'Everyone has a dream so what is yours,' Luffy asked again.

'You're not going to leave this alone are you,'Naruto asked.

'Nope,'Luffy answered.

'Fine my dream is to be free,' Naruto explained.

'Really so it's settled you're going to join my crew,' Luffy decided.

'What are you talking about,' Naruto asked.

'Well you are want to be free and the pirate king and his crew are the most free in the world,'Luffy answered.

Naruto looked at Luffy surprised that he would be so willing to join his crew.

 _ **'Kit you should join this kid is so much like the old man that if you don't you will regret it,'**_ kurama told Naruto threw their Psychic connection.

'Ok Luffy i'll join you but why me why not So he's older and more experienced,' Naruto asked.

'Because your fun and we have a similar dream,' luffy answered.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	11. Chapter 11

''Speech,'

 **'Demon speech,'**

'Thoughts,'

 _ **' DemonThought's,'**_

I don't own one-piece or Naruto if I did kerani would of died instead of asuma.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Are you three ready to go and get naruto back,' Tsunade asked the three men in front of her.

'We well get the brat,' jiraiya promised.

'Iruka whats wrong you begged to be on this mission are you getting cold feet,' kakashi asked.

'I fine i'm just thinking about his letter,' iruka explained.

'Once he finds out about his dad he'll come back and everyone wants him to come back,' kakashi said referring to the fact that naruto's heritage was told to the village.

'Ok let's do go and get naruto back,' Iruka said heading on to the sealing platform.

'Now once you have naruto you will be reverse sumind by the toads make sure you are all touching each other or you will be left behind,'tsunade explained

'See you in a day or two tsunade,' jiraiya said as the seals started to glow.

And they were gone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was packing to join the straw hats and realised he needed to pick up some instant ramen.

Naruto got to the convenience store he was greeted by Arashi the owner of the store

'Sup naruto how are you,' Arashi asked.

'Im great i'm going out to sea tomorrow,'Naruto answered.

'Oh that's nice for you,' Arashi commented.

'Yep since i'm leaving i'll take 6 packs,' Naruto ordered.

'Ok mind helping me get them,' Arashi asked.

'Ok ill just seal them up,' Naruto said going to the back room and sealing 6 packs of 25.

'How much do I owe you,' Naruto asked.

'It's on the house naruto think of it as a goodbye gift,' Arashi answered.

'Thanks your awesome,' Naruto said leaving the store.

'Hay Naruto,' a familiar voice called out to him.

Naruto turned around and saw Jiraiya Iruka and Kakashi standing there.

'Go away i'm not going back,' Naruto said turning around and walking away not even giving them a second glance.

'Naruto wait please come back with us your banishment has been appealed,' Iruka told him.

'I don't care i have a chance to be happy i'm not giving it up,' naruto said still walking away.

'If you don't come with us willingly we will take you by force,' Jiraiya told naruto.

'Fine if that's what you want then here,' naruto said disappearing and reappeared right behind Iruka slamming him with a punch to the back of the head only to get a kick to his ribs from Jiraiya.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx With kurama xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

kurama ran as fast as he could he could feel naruto fighting his old sensei's and was going to find someone to help him.

'Oh kurama what are you up to,' Luffy asked.

 **'Narutos in trouble you have to get to town square,'** kurama yelled.

Luffy didn't even hesitate being followed by sanji and zoro running the wrong direction only to be grabbed by Luffy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx with naruto xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto couldn't fight them off any time he went for one of them another would hit him before he could do any damage and any time he did get in a place he can get any good hits on then he would hesitate.

What naruto didn't know was that they were taking damage from naruto in fact they didn't even know he was hesitating if it wasn't 3 on 1 advantage they would of lost already.

Jiraiya hit naruto with a rasengan to the chest and naruto grabbed Jiraiya by his arm and hit him in the head with a punch only for Kakashi to kick him in the stomach knocking him back where iruka hit him with a bomb tag bringing naruto to his knees as he tried to force himself up Jiraiya walked up to the naruto.

Jiraiya was about to say something when a rubber fist firmly placed itself in Jiraiya's face sending him flying back into a building.

'What the hell do you think you doing to my crew,' Luffy yelled.

'Litsion kid you don't know what's going on weare trying to keep Naruto from making a mistake,' Iruka explained.

'I don't care what your trying to do you hurt my friend i'm going to kick your ass,' Luffy said as him, zoro and sanji all got ready for a fight.

The three ninja and the three pirates got ready for a fight. Luffy threw the first punch going for kakashi's stomach only for him to dodge it and grab luffy's arm pulling him in close and kneeing him in the stomach. Luffy used Gum gum gatling and hit kakashi with it sending him back he followed up with Gum gum axe sending kakashi into a wall out of the rubul kakashi used Raikiri only to be sent launching back into the same building from luffys rubber body knocking him out

Zoro ran at Jiraiya and slashed at him only for Jiraiya poof and another Jiraiya to hit hit with a rasengan to his right arm zoro twistid in the air and slashed at Jiraiya cutting him across the chest the two looked at each other and charged at each other. Jiraiya raised a rasengan

And zoro meating it with Yubashiri cutting thru the blue ball and cutting jiraiya down the length of his body that combined with his fight with naruto knocking him out.

Sanji was sending a barrage of kicks at iruka most did not connect but do to the speed and power iruka could tell he had no chance against sanji in a fair fight so he played dirty he aimed a kick of his own at the place a man never wants to be hit. Irukea seeing how Kakashi and Jiraiya had been defeated did the logical thing he grabbed them and ran like hell.


	12. Chapter 12

''Speech,'

 **'Demon speech,'**

'Thoughts,'

 _ **' DemonThought's,'**_

I don't own one-piece or Naruto if I did kerani would of died instead of asuma.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Iruka wasn't the beast medic but he was passable but he was shocked at the damage jiraiya had taken it was one cut it went from in between the middle and pointer finger on his right hand and ended a few inches from his crotch the deepest the cut was in his stomach it was 2 inches deep.

Kakashi was in much better shape his right wrist was sprained and he had a small concussion but nothing to bad.

'Uhg what happened,' kakashi asked waking up.

'That kid with the straw hat knocked you out i'm not sure what happened,' Iruka answered.

'Oh i remember now i think that kid had a bloodline or something his body felt like rubber and when i used the Raikiri it didn't even faze him,' kakashi explained.

'So what do we do now we can't get back without jiraiya summoning a toad,' iruka asked.

'Plan B,' kakashi said standing up and doing some hand signs and in a puff of smoke pakkun was sitting there.

'What do you need kakashi,' pakkun asked.

'We need you to reverse summon us to hidden leaf hospital ,' kakashi explained.

'Got it' pakkun said disappearing in a puff of smoke.

After five minutes of waiting kakashi was reversed summoned to the hospital where a nurse took jiraiya to a room to be treated. Once him and iruka had been treated they went to the see tsunade and told her everything that happened.

'I … I don't know what to do we need to get naruto back and we can't just send ninjas after him the world government would never allow that unless we join them and the dynamo would never join them he'd take it as a insult,' tsunade explained.

'I may be able to help,' came the voice of danzo from the door.

'What do you mean danzo,'Tsunade asked.

'I've been working with the world governments marines for years under orders from the third hokage and i have connections in it that may be able to help,' danzo answered.

'And when were you going to tell me this,' tsunade asked.

'I didn't have to it was in the briefing you go when you became hokage page 258 to 265,' danzo explained taking out a copy of the the briefing.

'You didn't read it did you lady tsunade,' shizune asked.

'I skimmed it but that's not what's important what do you mean what can they do to help with naruto,' tsunade asked.

'Simple if we send a representative that representative will be given the authority of a vice admiral the third highest rank in their army giving us the chance to track down the boy and bring him back as well as a powerful alliance,' danzo explained.

'And you would be the representative,' tsunade asked.

'Well i am the one who put it all together it's only fair,' danzo answered.

'How long will it take to get it set up,' tsunade asked

'About 3 months,' danzo answered.

'Fine do it but anything that happens has to be reported to me directly understand,'tsunade ordered.

'Of Course lady tsunade,' danzo replied.

'The first thing i want you to do is find out who the people who beat iruka, jiraiya and kakashi are,'tsunade told the warhawk.

'That may take some time,' danzo said leaving.

'Now what do we do,' iruka asked.

'We are going to gather naruto's friends and tell them what happened,' tsunade answered.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 1 hour later xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rookie 12 had been told what happened and were fighting split in 2 sides 1 that agreed that naruto should be allowed to be free this side consisted of Hinata, Asuma, shikamaru, Choji and Ino while the rest thought naruto is making a mistake and needed to be brought back.

'Naruto is just angry about being banished once he gets back and sees how much we want him back,' Sasuke yelled at Hinata who has grown out of her shyness and was the most vocal for letting naruto stay free.

'Do you think that it's about us wanting him back he its how we treated him you tried to kill him for trying bring you back sakura tride to frame him for rapeing her and kida nerly killed him and you are his friends that isn't even the worst this village has done come with me,' Hinata yelled.

'Hinata y,' shizune was interrupted by tsunade.

'Let them go, you're all being given a mission to reorganize Naruto. medical file,' tsunade explained.

'I'm confused what are we doing,' kiba asked.

'Follow hinata she'll explain,'Tsunade explained.

Once they made their way to the hospital hinata showed them filing room N1.

'Ok where is Naruto's file,' Sakura asked.

'Everything in this room is Naruto's file you are not allowed to leave the hospital until you're done file it by his age of when it happened,' Hinata said turning around and leaving.

Sakura tied to protest but it was too late the things they read was disgusting they couldn't believe it. it took them today's to finish the entire room.

'I … I can't believe the things that naruto has lived thru,' choji said.

'We Aren't done yet,' shikamaru explained.

'What are you talking about,' Sakura asked.

'This is the last file in the room it is from when he was 6 this is only half of his file,' shikamaru explained.

'WHAT,' The rest of the group yelled.

'He's right you this is only half its only half and i took the worst of it out a few months ago to remind me why i fight to never let him down even if i never see him again i'll be happy just to know i let him be free he deserves it,' Hinata said entering the room.

'All this proves is we have to get him back to make up for it,' sasuke replied.

'Enough hic we will bring Naruto hic back and let him decide hic once he find out who his parents are hic ,'tsunade said obviously drunk.

'What do you mean lady tsunade,' ino asked.

'Oh uh … crap litsion i can't tell you yet it's not my secret to tell,' tsunade said sobering up from the realization of what she said.

'Fine we bring him back but we'll let him decide to stay or not ',Hinata said to the group.


	13. Chapter 13

''Speech,'

 **'Demon speech,'**

'Thoughts,'

 _ **' DemonThought's,'**_

I don't own one-piece or Naruto if I did kerani would of died instead of asuma.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Wow those guys were weak how did you have so much trouble with those guys,' luffy said laughing.

'I'm out of practices,' naruto said as zoro helped him up.

'Thank you so much you don't know how important it was for me not to go back there if thais anything i can do just say so i'll do it,' Naruto said to the trio.

'What do you mean you a part of my crew you don't have to thank me,' luffy said a unbelievably big smile on his face.

'I ... i don't know what to say not many people would be willing to fight for someone they only meet a week ago,' naruto said.

'Ya that's our captain for ya always jumping head first into a fight for the stupidest reasons,' zoro explained.

The four straw hats walked back to the uzumaki household once they got there they told the group what had happened. Chopper looked over the four and was shocked because naruto while he was in ok shape now his body showed snes years of abuses. Most doctors wouldn't of noticed but chopper did evy bone in his body had been broken at least once and his muscles showed signs of damage as well from over use at a young life like if when he was 5 he ran a marathon every day and then he did an intense workout on top of that but that wasn't the worst part he showed signs of being tortured.

'Naruto how many times have had your arms broken,' chopper asked.

'Not sure why do you ask,' Naruto responded.

'Because i count a minimum of 20 times not counting times it had to be rebroken and set right, i've never seen anything like this be for what happened to you,' chopper asked.

'It's a sensitive subject let's just say a lot of people hate me for something i have no control over and leave it at that,' naruto said standing up and putting his shirt on.

'Ok but i would like to examine you more once we set sail,' choper said packing his medical bag.

The two had joined up with the rest of the straw hats and decided to have a going away party for Naruto. In a matter of minutes the entire village was part of the party.

'Naruto would you mind coming with me,' mizumi asked.

'Oh ok,' Naruto said following the elderly man.

'Naruto do you remember what i told you about my father,' mizumi asked.

'Ya you said he became a pirate and took you son shanks with him and that he was a master of seals and smithing,' naruto answered.

'Well that's not all he made these,' mizumi said taking out a box.

Inside the box was a red cloak that had a pattern on the bottom that looked like waves.

Next to the cloak was a long red and black bow staff with one end looking like the hilt of a kuni.

And finally there was a small scroll with the uzumaki seal on it

'This is the two most powerful items ever made by an uzumaki the cloak was never given a name it gives the wearer the ability to harness the wind and fly thru the skies and the uzumaki arsenal it converts chakra into a solid mass letting it change to be the weapon you need at the time, i promised my father that i would pass it on to someone who needs it some one who deserves to be free so i'm giving it to you i just want you to promise me one thing,' mizumi explained.

'What do you want me to do,' Naruto asked.

'If you ever meet my idiot son kick his ass and tell him to come and visit me,' mizumi added.

'I promise gramps and thank you,' naruto said hugging the older man

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thor94 what do you mean he was on par with 3 jonin and the only reason he lost was because he would hesitate .

I'm starting a new one piece story soon hope you like the story


	14. Chapter 14

'Speech,'

 **'Demon speech,'**

' _Thoughts,'_

 ** _' DemonThought's,'_**

I don't own one-piece or Naruto if I did kerani would of died instead of asuma.  
XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It ha been a week since the party started and it had finally died down and the straw hats were setting sail and they were idly chatting when the subject of the straw hats adventures came up.

'And that's how zoro joined the crew,' luffy said finishing his story.

'Wow thats amazing can i hear the rest of your adventure,'Naruto asked.

'Oh that sounds fun reliving our adventures with are new and old friends,' luffy said a smile and started telling them about how the first run in with buggy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx after Orange Town Arc xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

'Wow you did all that just for a dog wow just wow,' naruto said after they finished the story.

'Ya that was fun it was the first time nami joined the crew,' luffy said a smile.

'First time what do you mean by that,' naruto asked.

'That would be a spoiler next is how usopp joined the crew,' luffy started telling the story  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx after Syrup Village Arc xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

'Wow usopp i never pictured you as a lady's man,' naruto said pushing usopp's shoulder.

'hahahahahahah ya ladies man now how about we tell you how sanji joined the crew,' usopp said changing the subject.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Baratie Arc xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Naruto didn't say anything he just kept looking from Zoro and Nami.

You're a badass, you better of had a damn good reason for ditching them and you half to have a even better resign for forgiving her,' he said pointing to zoro nami and luffy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Arlong park arc xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

'Sorry for what i said now i just feel like an ass,'(1)naruto said rubbing back of his head.

'It's ok you didn't know what happened and that is how zoro reacted,'nami said reassuring him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx log town arc xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

'Luffy you are the luckiest man i have ever met, but so much happened it's a miracle that all of you met up again so what happened next(2),' naruto asked

'Lunch is ready,' sanji yelled from the kitchin.

'Food now story latter,' luffy said running into the kitchen.(3)

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX  
fenixrojo36: why Zzzzz

1:that is how i felt after i watched arlong park

2: this is a mix between the manga and the anime so while it has the animes log town but no fillers

3: i'm splitting this up into east blue and grand line

I have a schedule is my story up dates here it is

the assassin of the straw hats for a week, the freak pirates for a week and The sin's of a fox for a week.


	15. Chapter 15

'Speech,'

 **'Demon speech,'**

' _Thoughts,'_

 ** _' DemonThought's,'_**

I don't own one-piece or Naruto if I did kerani would of died instead of asuma.  
XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

After lunch they got right back to the story

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Twin capes Arc xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

'Wow Luffy you are a really good guy,' Naruto said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Whisky peak Arc xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Naruto was staring at robin.

'I would say something but i'll probably feel like an ass again,' Naruto commented.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Little garden Arc xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

'I… i … i don't know what to say,' Naruto stuttered.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Drum island arc xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

'I'm with Sanji, I just thought you were back up food. Sorry Chopper,' Naruto admitted.

'WHY THE HELL DOES EVERYONE THINK I'M FOOD,' Chopper yelled hitting Naruto in muscle point.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx alabaster arc xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

'Wow Luffy I don't know how many times I can say this but damn you're strong,' Naruto said giving Luffy a pat on the back.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx jaya arc xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

'That spring guy was an ass and again I have to say you are the nicest person I have ever met Luffy,' Naruto commented.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Skypiea arc xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

'Last time I'm saying this Luffy you are awesome i mean that Enel would of killed you if not for your devil fruit,' naruto said awestruck(1),

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Davy back fight arc (2) xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

'That foxy guy was a bastard,' Naruto stated.

'Na we were just playing a game,' Luffy said with a smile.

'That's everything up till we got to four capes, now how about you tell us you're past,' Nami explained

'Well I come from an island on the other side of the world that was split up to many small nations. I came from the land of fire, one of the five biggest of the nations. Each of the nations on the most part had a hidden village that trains ninjas, I was a genin the lowest rank before I left and that was a year ago and since then I lived in four capes,' Naruto explained.

When he turned to Luffy, Usopp and Chopper, the three had stars in their eye and jaws on the ground.

'What do I have something on my face?' Naruto asked.

'You're a ninja sooooo cool,' the three boys yelled in unison.

'Oh I forgot ninjas are not normal here,' Naruto laughed as he rubbed the back of his head.

'So who were the three people that attacked you back in four capes,' Zoro asked.

'Those … those were my old teachers they wanted me to come back but I was never happy there and most people their were not my biggest fans,' Naruto said a small frown.

'Well than as long as you're on this crew you will never have to go back there,' Luffy said a huge smile on his face.

Naruto didn't know what it was but for the first time since his fight with Sasuke he was truly happy.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Captain James H00K: ok first they find out next arc. He already knows kurama told him. No but they will fight some of them

1: At the time naruto is 14 he sees Luffy as a big brother or will later on in the story

2: I was originally going to call it "worst arc in one piece" I hate that arc more than any other

I have a schedule is my story up dates here it is

the assassin of the straw hats for a week, the freak pirates for a week and The sin's of a fox for a week.


End file.
